


Давай их всех съедим?

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, Demonic Possession, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Symbiotic Relationship, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Зло может проникнуть в человека воспользовавшись даже временной слабостью. Но в данном случае, оно ещё не знает, куда попало.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Давай их всех съедим?

**Author's Note:**

> Может читаться и как Веном!АУ, и как демон!АУ, на ваш вкус.

  
Тьма всегда была внутри. А тогда она просто обрела своё воплощение. Свой голос.

  


Всё началось с того, что он впервые в жизни захотел убить. Яростно и отчаянно. Так, что темнело перед глазами. Вот только что он мог, инвалид, привязанный к креслу на ближайшие несколько месяцев, а то и на всю жизнь — врачи сильно расходились в прогнозах. Что он мог против Системы? Система сожрёт его, не заметив, так же, как она уже сожрала его друга. А он даже не может отомстить.

Тогда-то он и услышал этот голос. Пока ещё тихий, едва различимый шёпот. Он бы затерялся в шуме города и в суете дней. Вот только не было суеты, были бессонные ночи, пустые комнаты, непрекращающаяся боль и тишина. И в тишине он услышал:

— Дай мне помочь тебе. Дай мне отомстить за тебя. Сделать тебя сильнее, неуязвимым, непобедимым. Вылечить раны и вернуть их тем, кто их нанёс. Кто отнял у тебя единственного друга, любимую женщину, твоё творение. Они этого заслуживают.

Голос был тих, но навязчив.

— Впусти, — шептал он. — Впусти меня, и ты сможешь всё, что хочешь.

Таблетки не помогали, снотворное тоже. И однажды, особенно тёмной и глухой ночью, Финч просто так, от безысходности ответил:

— Хорошо.

  


Он не думал, что что-то изменится, но оно изменилось. Внезапная ясность в голове — он даже не сразу понял, что это просто ушла боль, — вернувшиеся силы, способность дышать и видеть: без войны за каждый вдох, без пелены перед глазами. А ещё ощущение натянутой тетивы внутри, даже нет, будто он сам стал этой тетивой. Надо только найти цель — и отпустить. И сдерживаемая внутри сила разнесёт противника в клочья. А найти было не проблемой. Его первая цель — Алиша Корвин, причастная к смерти его друга. Он начнёт с неё.

  


Резкая трель уличного телефона сбила концентрацию, заставив вздрогнуть и остановиться. Пелена перед глазами отступила, и он с ужасом осознал, что секунду назад был готов не просто убить врага — а он, безусловно, мог, — но и разнести всё вокруг, смести любого, кто окажется на его пути, противник он или случайный прохожий.

Но… так не должно быть. Наказаны должны быть только виновные.

Телефон звенел и звенел, и этот звук почему-то заставлял тьму внутри утихать. Он взял трубку, но там молчали.

— Ты не можешь мне ничего сказать, я не дал тебе голоса.

Он нахмурился. «Сказать»… Он же собирался вначале поговорить с ней, с Алишей Корвин. Чтобы она знала, что происходит, за что её настигает возмездие. Он же хотел не просто убить.

— С врагом не надо говорить, — прозвучало в голове, слишком громко для собственных мыслей. — Врага надо убить. Уничтожить. Сожрать, чтобы стать сильнее. Ты же хочешь стать сильнее?

— Нет, — медленно ответил он. — Я хочу отомстить.

— Так мсти!

— Я хочу, чтобы она об этом знала. Иначе какой смысл.

Голос заворчал, не соглашаясь, но его никто не спрашивал. Гарольд сделает всё по-своему. А пока что тьме внутри придётся заткнуться.

  


Но по-своему тоже не получилось. Алиша оказалась растерянной и перепуганной, хотя и старалась этого не показывать, а ещё — совершенно невиновной в том, в чём он её обвинял. В чём-то другом — может быть, но какое это имеет значение.

Тьма внутри негодовала, рвалась, ярилась… и только тогда он точно осознал, что этот внутренний голос не имеет ничего общего с ним самим. Голосу не было дела до мести, ему не было дела до Нэйтана, он просто хотел убивать. А Гарольд так удачно попался на пути, и теперь его просто сделают инструментом. Или сломают, если окажется непригоден, и найдут нового отчаявшегося.

Но это не значит, что он собирается сдаться. Один раз ему уже удалось взять верх, почему бы не попытаться снова.

***

— Думаешь, ты меня удержишь? Жалкий человечишка, ты просто удобный транспорт, не более, не пытайся упираться. Я тебя сильнее, слышал? Эй! Прекрати! Вот зараза, а.

— Знаешь, а мне ведь раз плюнуть спасти эти твои драгоценные номера. Сам ты можешь сколько угодно пыхтеть, но только теряешь и теряешь… А мне чисто размяться. Я бы их даже трогать не стал, ну? По крайней мере тех, что жертвы. Преступников-то ты не станешь жалеть, да? А то я же уже писец какой голодный. Эй! Так и будешь продолжать смотреть, как они умирают? Ну же… Кретин. Ты всё равно не сможешь держать меня вечно.

— Ну а сейчас? Тебе же важна эта штучка, что он унёс? Ты же боишься, признай. Собираешься гоняться за ним на двух колёсах? Брось, тебе не встать. А со мной бы мог. Со мной бы ты нагнал его одним броском. Нагнал бы и сломал шею. М-м-м, знаешь, как приятно хрустят кости, когда тело сминается под руками? Он сам напросился, сам виноват, надо было слушаться тебя. Ну же, не глупи. Ладно, я бы даже убивать его не стал. Так, попугал бы, чтобы знал своё место. Только пусти… Ну вот, его всё равно убили, стоило страдать. Эй, ты серьёзно собрался вот это всё закапывать? Хрен с тобой, меня уже и такое устроит, отдай, ну! Хотя бы надкусить!!! Сволочь.

— Хорошенький какой. Что вздрагиваешь, отвык? Давно не слышались, да. Всё так же страдаешь, пытаешься всех спасти? И всё сам, сам, а ведь мог бы… Хотя да, этот прям куда лучше. Давай его съедим, а? Не дожидаясь, чтоб не как в прошлый раз. Всё равно они у тебя рано или поздно мрут — работа такая. Ты их даже честно предупреждаешь при найме, я слышал.

— Ну вот, я же говорил, надо было раньше есть. А теперь у него дырка в брюхе и пульс еле слышно. Впрочем, меня устроит, честно, я не брезгливый. Но давай всё-таки не дожидаясь, пока помрёт? А я тебе за это сам номера поспасаю. Хоть десяток! Да хоть двадцать, хрен с тобой. Эй-эй… ты чего истеришь? Ну мне этот тоже нравился, с ума-то зачем сходить? Ну хочешь… я тебе его дотащить помогу? Куда ты там его тащишь? А, в морг сразу… Ну, разумно. Разумнее всё равно съесть, конечно, но ладно уж, ты только не это… Всё равно же не унесёшь, вот он какой большой, тяжёлый, вк… кхм-кхм… а ты ещё и хромаешь. Помогу и, так и быть, даже не оближу ни разу, идёт?

— Ты глянь, выкарабкался, надо же… Упрямый такой, прям как ты. Слушай, а давай его оставим? Ну, в смысле, хрен с ним, есть не буду. Лучше давай его трахнем? Ну что ты краснеешь, будто секса никогда в глаза не видел. Он же тебе тоже нравится, иначе б так не страдал над ним. Так что тебе мешает? Отбиваться он, что ли, будет? Ну так для этого я есть — подержу. Я знаешь, как хорошо сделать могу. У-у-у, тебе понравится. И ему тоже — клянусь. Мне он симпатичен, я уж постараюсь, так что, давай, а?

— Ты долго будешь позволять этой бешеной тётке таскать тебя за собой? Ты же её ещё и боишься, какой кошмар. Ну давай я откушу ей голову? Или руку? Вон ту, которая с пистолетом. Чтобы знала, в кого им тыкает. Эй, ну почему ей ты позволяешь людей убивать, а мне нельзя?! Дискриминация… Скажи ей, чтобы убрала шприц, а то я за себя не ручаюсь! Я не люблю иголки!!! Я с ней знаешь, что сейчас сделаю, пусть только попробует её в меня воткнуть. Ай! Вот я же говорил… надо было… откусить ей эту руку…

— Фуф, я уже сам начинаю любить эту библиотеку, какой кошмар. Ещё немного, и я с тобой кодить научусь и сайты взламывать. Посмешище… А это что ещё такое? Собака?! Я не люблю собак. Давай её съедим? Я перенервничал с тобой, мне надо заесть стресс. Она же даже не человек, ну, тебе жалко, что ли? Ну тогда тр… понял-понял, умолкаю… Её, значит, тебе жалко, а меня…

— Да как они посмели?! Продырявить меня! То есть тебя! Обычной пукалкой!!! И ты не дал ничего с ними сделать!!! Уй, больно же… Хотя бы залечить дай. Злой, я же тоже страдаю. Стой, не надо опять иголки! Лучше я сам!!!

— А в метро тоже ничего так, прикольно. И тихо. И просторнее, чем в библиотеке, мне нравится, будет где разгуляться… если что. Ну, вдруг кто придёт чужой, мало ли. Ты же мне его отдашь, да? Это же очень секретное место. О, смотри, Медведь крысу нашёл, хочешь, я поймаю? Я незаметно, честно, и хвостика не останется. Как не было.

— Слушай, это… у вас же совсем жопа. Даже я проникся, честно. Ну дай я тебя отсюда выведу? И этих твоих тоже, конечно. Вас же щас прибьют нахрен, а я уже как-то вроде… привязался. Даже к этой бешеной, она ничего так, особенно когда спит. Так что, пустишь? Я же их мигом: раз — и нету. Да чёрт, ну хочешь, даже убивать не буду, так, раскидаю по углам. Хотя твои вон на поражение стреляют, им можно… Ну всё, кирдык вам, ты доупирался… А нет, смотри. Люблю эту тётку, молодец она. Чего я к ней не попал, жрали бы на пару кого захотим. Эй-эй-эй, куда?! Нет, только не её! Ну! Пусти, сволочь бездушная! Пусти-и-и… Сука ты, Гарольд, мне она нравилась…

— Ты специально идёшь один, да? И этого своего запер. Хотя он не из пугливых, но всё равно. Лучше уж чтобы никто не видел. И тогда мы с тобой отожжём! Наконец-то! Я тебя мигом починю, а потом повеселимся, тебе понравится. Очень понравится. Мы им всем покажем, как обижать НАШИХ людей. Погоди-погоди, ты зачем позволяешь опять на себя охотиться? А как же я? Хочешь сказать, и этих трогать нельзя? Так, стоп. Ты же не собрался и правда… Ты хочешь тут убиться?! Со мной?! ТЫ ОХРЕНЕЛ?!! Да я же тебя сейчас… пока ты раненый и не в форме… сейчас вот… Фуф. Нет, ну это вообще не смешно. Выпусти меня! Вот даже эта бешеная говорит, чтоб выпустил. Без понятия, как она узнала, но я никогда ещё не был с ней так согласен. Она тоже не хочет, чтобы ты, идиот, убился, имея все возможности спастись. А этот что там делает? Что значит, не та крыша? Так что, нас с тобой всё-таки не размажет, да? Ну если ты, конечно, не останешься здесь торчать, как кретин. Вот так, да, правильно, пошли к лестнице, молодец… Хотя этого твоего, конечно, жалко… М? Что значит «Ты опять всё просчитала»?

***

У дверей на лестницу Гарольд снова остановился в нерешительности. Упёртый, неужели не понимает, что иначе это всё будет бессмысленно?

— Уходи, ты всё равно ничего здесь не сделаешь. Так будет правильно, — прошептал Джон, не зная, услышит ли он.

— Уходи, Гарри, пожалуйста, — в голосе Рут, который больше не принадлежал ей, можно было услышать старательно спрятанную боль. Которой там, конечно же, не могло быть.

Гарольд замер, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то… потом выдохнул и ответил:

— Хорошо, — и оборвал связь.

Джон улыбнулся краешком губ — получилось. Всё-таки получилось. Остались мелочи: поднимающийся на крышу спецназ, но ему всего-то и надо продержаться пару минут — полоска загрузки показывает последние проценты. Не страшно. Тем более, он не один. Ему подскажут, куда стрелять. Но вместо этого…

— Закрой глаза, Джон, — произнёс голос в наушнике. — И ни за что не открывай.

Это было глупо, когда с простреленным плечом вжимаешься в парапет, как в очень условное укрытие, а к тебе уже стекаются остатки отряда с приказом на ликвидацию. Но побывав пару раз в режиме бога, учишься слушаться Машину мгновенно — не думая и не переспрашивая. Поэтому, несмотря на мелькнувшую неподалёку фигуру с оружием — такую удобную мишень — он послушно закрыл глаза.

Вначале была тишина, потом окрики и выстрелы. Впрочем, и те, и другие быстро смолкли. И тишина наступила вновь. А в ней — приближающийся шорох шагов. Джон не выдержал и, не открывая глаз, прицелился на звук. Шаги остановились вплотную, а потом голос Гарольда — рядом, не из наушника — позвал:

— Вставайте, мистер Риз, нужно уходить отсюда.

От неожиданности Джон всё-таки открыл глаза, резко одёргивая оружие вниз. Гарольд, впрочем, будто этого и не заметил — стоял над ним, протягивая руку. Джон, ничего не понимая, принял её, поднялся и вместе с ним поспешил к выходу.

  


И только возле дверей он понял, что его смущало: Гарольд шёл быстро, наравне с ним, и совершенно не хромал.  



End file.
